Sa cravate est mal mise!
by KnowYouBetterNow
Summary: Quand Dean est dans l'ascenseur et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être perturber par la cravate mal mise d'un certain Castiel. Petit Destiel drôle et adorable.


Infos : Traduction de l'anglais.

Titre Original :** "Fixing his tie is not a euphemism"**

Auteur original :** Nasobem **_( u/4466870/Nasobem)_

* * *

**1.**

La Première fois, Dean regarda simplement le tissu bleu foncé, tout froissé.

Il le fixa du premier au dernier étage, jusqu'à ce qu'il dut quitter l'ascenseur et aller à son bureau car il était encore en retard. (Ce Week-end il regarderait quel était le problème avec son bébé et pourquoi elle s'arrêtait touts les 20 km.)

* * *

**2.**

La Deuxième fois, il regarda encore, ne pouvant détacher son regard du nœud de travers et de l'intérieur gris de la cravate visible au bout. Il se demanda si le gas le faisait exprès ou si il avait essayé une fois, raté et juste abandonné ou peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point sa cravate était mal mise.

C'est là que Dean jeta enfin un regard au gas -cheveux désordonné, barbe de 3 jours, imperméable beige usé- et décida que c'était probablement un problème matinal, qu'il allait remettre sa cravate et se recoiffé une fois dans son bureau. Quelque chose comme ça. Il étais probablement du département photographie ou autre chose. Dean se dit qu'étant au douzième étage, ils ne s'occupaient sûrement pas autant de leurs apparences que les éditeurs ou les autres.

Dean détesta que cet ascenseur aille si lentement.

* * *

**3.**

La troisième fois, Dean regardait toujours. Puis le gas releva brusquement le regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dean et... merde. Putain, putain,putain, pensa Dean. Parce que qu'il sois damné si c'étaient pas les yeux les plus bleus qu'il ai jamais vu. Des yeux bleus et un froncement de sourcils irrité et confus qui lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été très discret.

Après un moment a se regarder mutuellement, yeux bleus hocha la tête avec un regard moitié sérieux, moitié interrogateur. « Hello », dit -t- il avec une voix rocailleuse, « Je suis Castiel ».

« Winchester », répondit Dean l'air hébété et aussi très reconnaissant pour l'échappatoire, « Dean Winchester ». Il se demanda brièvement si « Castiel » était le prénom ou le nom du gas et pourquoi ça lui semblait familier.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, Dean ».

Castiel pourrait gagner beaucoup d'argent dans l'industrie du porno par téléphone.

Les yeux bleus et la voix de Castiel hantèrent Dean les nuits suivantes.

* * *

**4.**

La Cinquième fois, il venait à peine de rentrer dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes se ferment que Castiel dit « Hello, Dean » et il sursauta brusquement faisant presque un saut en arrière.

« Hey... Castiel », marmonna Dean, « Tu essaye de me tuer? »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal », fut la réponse honnête de Castiel, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude.

Sa cravate était toujours tordu mais Dean ne pouvait rien faire a part se garder de la fixer. Il essaya de penser a son article sur les voitures d'avant les années 2000, ce qui lui fit penser à sa précieuse Impala et ça marcha suffisamment pour qu'il ne se rende pas ridicule.

* * *

**5.**

La Septième fois, Dean dit, la voix rauque « Ta... » puis il laissa tomber et essaya de faire passer ça pour une toux. Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme un petit chiot abandonné, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

**6.**

La Dixième fois, Castiel ne portait pas son imperméable beige. Cependant,sa cravate avait aussi triste mine que d'habitude. Dean dut détacher son regard des petits plis où le tissu était tout froissé et tordu.

« Fait chaud dehors, hein? »

Les yeux troublants, à couper le souffle de Castiel s'allumèrent avec l'esquisse d'un sourire quand il dit, « Oui. J'ai vu une abeille aujourd'hui, sur mes tournesols. »

Habituellement, Dean se pensait au dessus de cela, un mec normal résolument peu romantique. Apparemment, Castiel et les abeilles étaient une exception. Il y avait peut-être ou peut-être pas une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac de Dean quand il sortit de l'ascenseur ce jour là. C'était durs d'écrire sur des voitures quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Castiel.

* * *

**7.**

Après deux semaines, il interrompit Castiel au milieu de sa phrase pour attraper sa cravate et la remettre en place. Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent d'une façon qui aurait pu être comique si ça n'était pas si mignon et ses joues devinrent cramoisi. « Je ne comprend pas tout le... je suis pas très doué pour... » balbutia -t- il pendant que Dean serrait la cravate et l'ajustait autour de son coup. Il ne se quittèrent pas du regard une seule fois, Dean pouvait presque sentir la respiration de Castiel.

Une fois satisfait, Dean recula, la porte s'ouvrant avec un « bing » et il put s'échapper dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un Castiel des plus troublé.

Suite a ça, Dean pris les escaliers la semaine suivante.

Il réfléchit au fait que en fonction de la façon dont la prochaine rencontre avec Cas se passerais, il pourrait avoir à prendre les escaliers jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

* * *

**8.**

La fois suivante ou Dean pris l'ascenseur, Castiel était là comme si rien n'avait changé.

Et bien sur, ça incluait sa cravate, aussi pathétique que le premier jour.

« Hello, Dean », dit Castiel avec ses émouvants yeux bleus de petit chiot. « Hey, Cas. » lui répondit Dean après un petit silence gêné. La montée fut calme, ni Dean ni Castiel n'étant assez à l'aise pour briser le silence.

* * *

**9.**

Dean se retint pendant une autre semaine avant qu'un soupir douloureux ne lui échappe et qu'il s'approche de Castiel pour lui ajuster sa cravate. « Jesus, Cas, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser aller partout comme ça. Tu ne sais pas que tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient juste de... »

Puis les mots lui manquèrent quand il se rendit compte que dire à Castiel qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire baiser contre un mur n'était pas très approprié.

« Sortir du lit? » compléta timidement Castiel, et il regarda Dean avant de baisser les yeux avec embarras. Dean eut presque envie de pleurer jusqu'à ce que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui rappelle qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte en train de violer leurs espaces personnels mutuels en ce moment même. Il resserra une dernière fois la cravate de Castiel et recula.

* * *

**10.**

Ca devint comme une habitude pour eux deux : Dean ajustant la cravate de Castiel, Cas faisant connaissance avec lui et se sentant vraiment a l'aise dans l'espace personnel de Dean et Dean se masturbant comme un ados frustré sexuellement.

La dernière chose ne se faisait évidement pas dans l'ascenseur avec Castiel. Une petite part désespéré de Dean n'était pas vraiment fière de ça, la plus grande part étant juste mortifiée a chaque fois que Castiel osait retrousser ses manches et révéler ses avants bras bronzé et ses fins poignées.

Alors que Castiel restait sourd à la convoitise inapproprié de Dean, a chaque fois qu'une troisième personne rentrait dans l'ascenseur, elle les regardait bizarrement. Parfois, quand ça arrivait, Dean était un peu moins doux et disait un truc du genre : « Mec, tu as vraiment besoins d'apprendre a mettre ta cravate. ». Castiel lui lançais un regard d'excuse et disait : « Oui, Dean. » et le jour suivant, sa cravate était aussi mal mise qu'avant.

* * *

**11.**

Sur certains points, Castiel écouta Dean et mis plus souvent des cravates de différentes couleurs.

Il ne savait toujours pas les mettre correctement et Dean continuait à lui ajusté tout les jours et a se moqué de lui à ce propos.

Par la suite, Castiel arrêta tout simplement d'essayer de mettre sa cravate et la tendit à Dean avec un visage très sérieux. Dean aurait du se sentir mal d'avoir toutes ses pensées a propos de ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'un Castiel ligoté.

Après un long Week-end, Castiel apparus particulièrement débraillé et encore moins rasé que d'habitude. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec la cravate, Dean ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Castiel. « Belle barbe », sourit-il.

« Merci », Dit Castiel, puis il fit ce truc ou il penchait la tête et fronçait légèrement les sourcils et Dean rigola et pensa qu'il n'avait plus été si amoureux depuis le collège.

* * *

**12.**

Comme l'été frappait la ville avec force, Dean allait tôt le matin dans son garage, pour travaillé sur son bébé avant d'aller travailler.

Le frère de Castiel, Balthazar, était en visite et prit l'ascenseur avec eux pendant quelques semaines.

Un jour, Dean ne vit pas l'heure passer et dut aller au travail en jeans, t-shirt et chemise a carreaux (Surement une que Sam avait oublié chez lui). Balthazar lui demanda ce qu'il faisait et Dean parla de son Impala. « Donc vous êtes mécanicien aussi? » Demanda Balthazar en lançant un regard suffisant a son frère et son accent britannique dégoulinant de quelque chose que Dean ne put identifier.

Ce qui fit que Castiel resta à fixer Dean la bouche entrouverte puis rougi furieusement, pire que quand Dean lui avait remis sa cravate. « Adorable » pensa Dean, un mot qu'il détestait habituellement, mais c'était le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Dean était foutu.

Juste quand Dean sortit de l'ascenseur, Balthazar le retint et dit, « Vous savez, mon cher frère a une véritable obsession envers les mécaniciens! », puis la porte se ferma et Dean eut des envies de meurtre. Mais avant, il devrait le questionner sur les petits détails qui pourrait s'avérer utiles a propos de Castiel.

* * *

**13.**

Quelques jours avant que les vacances d'été de Dean ne commencent, l'accident avait été oublié. Balthazar avait mystérieusement arrêté de prendre l'ascenseur avec eux et quand il le questionna, Castiel changea de sujets pour en revenir à ses abeilles et a quel point il avait trop de miel.

« Je pourrait te donner un peu de miel, si tu veux? » demanda Castiel alors que Dean était occupé avec une élégante cravate en soie bleu foncé. Dean le regarda dans les yeux et se demanda si la cravate était un cadeau car elle était de la couleur exacte des yeux de Castiel. Et maintenant ils se regardaient fixement et respiraient techniquement le même air et Dean senti une certaine excitation naître dans son estomac.

« Miel », dit-il intelligemment, la voix un peu rauque.

« Oui, c'est vraiment bon »

Les yeux de Dean clignotèrent jusqu'à la bouche Castiel, ces lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes, comme attendant un baiser.

« Cool. » Ses mains avait arrêté de bouger. Il pouvait sentir la poitrine de Cas se soulever et redescendre rapidement, comme si son coeur battait aussi frénétiquement que le sien ou peut être qu'il s'imaginaient juste des choses après tout...

« Dean. »

La voix de Castiel le fit lever le regard sur ses yeux, ou le froncement de sourcils habituel s'était transformé en air menaçant.

« Est ce que tu vas rester là à regarder ma bouche jusqu'à la fin de la journée ou vas tu enfin finir par m'embrasser?! » Grogna Castiel et c'était la chose la plus attirante que Dean avait jamais entendu. Puis son cerveau capta les mots.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour décider que c'était une question rhétorique et que toute conversation serait parfaitement inutile. Puis il saisit Cas et le poussa contre le mur, le serrant fort et l'embrassant furieusement.

« J'arrive pas a croire que ça t'es pris si longtemps », réussi a dire Castiel entre deux baisers. « C'est pas comme si je n'avait pas été assez clair ou quoique ce sois. »

Dean le fit taire parce qu' il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Cas découvre l'humour maintenant, quand sa bouche pouvait être utilisé à de meilleures fins.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un ascenseur.

Il le fit savoir comme il put et Cas gémit et tendit la main pour appuyer sur un bouton qui fit arrêter l'ascenseur. Dean se souvint vaguement d'avertissement sur le temps que ça prenait à la sécurité pour remettre l'ascenseur en route et a quel point c'était chère donc il repoussa Castiel et le regarda un moment.

« Tu ne peux pas juste... Ils vont te tuer pour... »

« Dean, tais toi. » Grogna Cas, attrapant ses cheveux pour le rapprocher. « C'est moi le patron de cette putain d'entreprise et je vais te virer si tu ne me baise pas contre ce mur là tout de suite! »

Et au lieu de paniquer car il-y-avait-effectivement-une-raison-pour-laquelle- ce-nom-lui-était-si-familier, Dean obéit avec bonheur.


End file.
